Dia a Avessas
by Aresto.Momentum.Fictions
Summary: [COMPLETA] By: Karinny Gonçalves / Fanfic ambientada em um dia de aula de Hogwarts.


Nome da fic: Dia a Avessas  
Autor : Karinny Gonçalves  
Descrição: Fanfic ambientada em um dia de aula de Hogwarts.  
Gênero: Comédia  
Classificação: +10  
Restrições: uso de palavras inadequadas para menores de 10 anos.  
Status: Finalizada

Fic 1 para o Desafio 2015 da Aresto Momentum. Pontuação: 6,68

* * *

E mais uma gota escorria pela janela. A chuva, impaciente, debatia-se contra o trem. Eu a olhava imaginando como seria aquele novo ano. Tirando-me de minhas reflexões, Hermione me indagou:

— Harry! Você já adquiriu o pergaminho para a nossa aula de feitiços?

Olhei meio envergonhado para Hermione. Como ela conseguia lembrar de tudo aquilo? Patrono, Expelliarmus, Estupefaça, Império, Reducto... Feitiços e mais feitiços! Sem contar as outras matérias... Pensando nisso, respondi-a:

— Ainda não... Mas é muito necessário?

Hermione balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Ela já estava acostumada com as distrações minhas e de Rony, assim, já havia comprado um pergaminho para cada um de nós.

— Depois você me paga, mas tente lembrar das suas coisas da próxima vez— Disse Hermione jogando um dos pergaminhos no colo de Rony e outro em minha direção.

Rony acordou. Sonolento, olhou para um lado e para o outro. Um zumbi talvez não ficasse tão perdido como ele.

— Eu não estou com fome, estou entediado. Então acho que eu deveria comer— Disse Rony ainda tentando manter os olhos abertos.

— Credo, Rony! Você só pensa em comida! — Hermione retrucou.

— Não! Às vezes também penso em dormir, mas isso é quando já comi.

Hermione ficava cada vez com mais raiva. Às vezes não entendia o porquê ela era nossa amiga. Ela tinha muita paciência conosco e decidiu mudar o assunto da conversa.

— Vocês já imaginaram como estará Hogwarts esse ano? Disseram a mim que estará deslumbrante! Fechem os olhos! Imaginem!

— Eu fecho os olhos e só vejo escuro— Disse Rony

— Francamente, Rony! Você não é nada sensível!

Dizendo isso, Hermione aprontou-se para sair da cabine. Já não aguentava tatas idiotices do nosso amigo Rony. Ainda assim, ela deparou-se com Roberto, um aluno do primeiro ano que estava na porta:

— Bom dia, Hermione! O dia não está lindo?

— Que alegria é essa criatura? Odeio gente feliz logo de manhã. — Disse Hermione saindo da cabine.

Roberto ficou calado. Após a saída de Hermione, veio conversar conosco.

— Harry, você viu a nova música que está tocando no Beco Diagonal?

"A magia no meu coração". Acabou virando um "hit" entre os adolescentes bruxos. Eu não suportava, mas acabava ouvindo-a nos vagões. Respondi então:

— Sim, já vi. , mas há outras músicas para se ouvir também, Robert.

Robert ficou um pouco sem graça, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu do vagão. Enfim, poderia descansar. Olhei de volta para a janela. A chuva havia acabado. Frustrado por ter perdidos as últimas gotas adormeci.

O apito do trem soou . Acordei assustado. Enfim, havíamos chegado a Hogwarts. Rony, com um sono pior que o meu, não havia acordado ainda. Um cachorro de três cabeças poderia devora-lo e ele ainda só acordaria quando já estivesse o estômago tentando saber o que aconteceu. Impressionante. Comecei a cutuca-lo e chama-lo, até que ele acordou.

— Vamos, Rony, a Hermione nos deixou um bilhete. Ela quer nos encontremos na biblioteca.

— Tudo bem, mas ela precisa parar de estudar tanto! Vai acabar enlouquecendo um dia.

— Ou se transformando em uma das melhores bruxas.

Rony não se conformou. Preferiu apenas continuar andando. Assim, nos direcionamos para a biblioteca. Entramos. Ela estava ainda maior. Já não conseguíamos ver onde terminava as estantes. Fiquei imaginando que elas talvez nem acabassem. Observando aqueles livros, eu apenas ouvi Rony dizer "Cuidado,:Harry". Abaixei a cabeça e um abajur passou sobre a minha cabeça. Olhei procurando de onde havia vindo o objeto. Era de um canto da biblioteca. Alice, uma garota do segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa, furiosa, lançava toda sorte de objetos. Um gato preto então veio pulando de estante em estante até saltar em nossa frente, transformando-se na professora Mcgonal.

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Alice ficou calada e hesitou fazer qualquer coisa.

— Você sabia que pode levar uma detenção por isso!

— A biblioteca... Os melhores livros foram retirados. Tudo por ordem no ministério da magia!

— Imagino que você esteja falando dos livros de Artes das Trevas. E estes "melhores livros" não são indicados para menores de idade. Agora, vamos! Direto para a minha sala. Você está de detenção!

Alice não gostou do que ouviu e acompanhou a professora resmungando:

— Queria ter galeões para poder tacar minhas coisas na parede com tranquilidade.

Eu e Rony apenas observamos as duas saírem. Rony ainda disse:

— Ah, Harry! Se eu ganhasse um sicle para cada pessoa que me ama... eu ia estar devendo dinheiro para Gringotes. Acho que Lucy e eu estamos fadados a não ter dinheiro!

Ri de Rony. Ele realmente não prestava atenção no que falava. Enquanto eu ainda observava a saída de Lucy, Hermione apareceu olhando nervosamente para Rony.

— Eu ouvi seu comentário. Foi engraçado, mas não vou rir porque te odeio.

Nossa, Rony, acho que a sua conta já está ficando vermelha em Gringotes! —Disse, implicando-o

— O que eu fiz dessa vez, Hermione?

— O quê? Estou esperando vocês há uma hora! Com podem demorar tanto?

Comecei a ficar com um pouco de medo. Hermione estava tão nervosa que ela mesma poderia começar a jogar coisas em nós. E se tratando da Hermione poderíamos esperar coisa pior. Barco, tomada, velas. Qualquer coisa poderia ser usada contra nós. Decidi tomar a culpa. Se continuasse tudo para o lado de Rony, certamente, seria estupefado.

— Foi minha culpa, Hermione. Demorei no caminho antes de virmos para cá.

Hermione me olhou por um tempo.

— Francamente, Harry! Vem! Precisamos estudar.

E assim ficamos ali. Por intermináveis horas estudando. O tempo não parecia estar andando. Na verdade, parecia até retroceder. Rony já babava encima dos livros e eu me afastava para não ser encharcado com aquele rio de saliva. Assim fora nosso primeiro dia de aula, mas decidi que os próximos não seriam assim.

Acordei. Eram seis horas da amanhã e todos ainda estavam dormindo. Era domingo e não teríamos aula. Acordei Rony jogando um livro em sua cabeça.

— Acorda Rony!

— Ei! Precisa de tanta agressividade? Isso é porque sou seu amigo, imagina se eu fosse o Malfoy o que você teria jogado!

— Eu teria o jogado da cama, Rony! Agora se apresse e troque de roupa.

— Não vejo motivos para tirar o pijama se eu não pretendo sair do dormitório.

— Pois nós vamos! Quero ir no Beco Diagonal.

Rony não parecia gostar da ideia. Preferia dormir, para variar. Vi que havia uma almofada atrás dele. Peguei minha varinha e apontei para a almofada.

— Acio!

A almofada atingiu em cheio a cabeça de Rony.

— Sem reclamações. Se apresse! Vou chamar a Hermione.

— Tudo bem... E depois eu que sou insensível...

Sai do dormitório masculino e desci para a sala comunal. Encontrei Hermione lendo um livro aos pés da lareira.

— O que está fazendo, Hermione?

— Estudando! Não sei o que é pior: me esforçar para dormir à noite ou tentar me manter acordada na aula do Binns.

— Mas não temos aula hoje, Hermione.

— Sim, mas já estou estudando para a aula dele. Quem sabe assim eu não durmo.

— Você reclama do Binns? Eu não suporto a Trelawney. Sabe, as vezes eu tenho vontade de fazer um feitio de limpeza nas minhas anotações de adivinhação, só para limpar a merda que é a matéria da Trelawney.

— Pelo menos ela tenta, Harry. Só precisa adivinhar que as aulas dela são horríveis.

Rimos. Enquanto isso, Rony descia as escadas. Melhor, apenas o corpo dele. Nem abrir os olhos ele fazia questão. Aproveite a deixa e disse:

— Então... vamos sair?

Hermione não sabia ainda sobre os meus planos. Expliquei a ela. Inicialmente, resistiu, mas até para ela as aulas estavam entediantes. Saímos da sala comunal. Decidimos que iriamos de trem de volta a Londres e que pegaríamos um Noitibus Andante em nossas saídas à noite. Passamos pelas escadas e vimos alguns alunos aglomerando-se em uma das paredes do castelo. As novas regras da copa intercasas estavam ali dispostas. Todas as casas estavam dispostas a ganhar este ano, certamente, seria um ano acirrado. Continuamos nosso caminho.

Um trem, algumas horas e uma viagem com o Noitibus Andante e já estávamos no Beco Diagonal. Era à noite e o beco se transformara em um lugar assustado. Era a primeira vez que íamos neste horário ao tão conhecido beco. Surpreendentemente, descobrimos algo novo: Novas lojas eram abertas à noite. Algumas suspeitas e outras aterrorizantes. Vimos vários anúncios naquelas novas lojas. Vendedores que garantiam esmeraldas pela metade do preço, venda de masmorras para prisioneiros e até um senhor que pretendia vender seu elfo. Passamos por essas lojas rapidamente e fomos para a loja dos irmãos Wesley. Era uma loja vinte quatro horas e o lugar mais seguro do beco. Entramos. A loja estava cheia de novos produtos. Poções, foguetes, brincadeiras de tudo um pouco. Rony, procurando entre as poções, perguntou:

— Não tem nada que me faça passar de ano sem estudar?

— Querido irmãozinho! Não se pode controlar tudo na vida. Olha só o cabelo da Granger, por exemplo, nem um feitiço alisante é capaz de segurar aquilo por mais do que algumas horas.

Hermione olhou com fúria. Já me escondi atrás de uma instante esperando o pior. Entretanto, ela preferiu não dizer nada, apenas virou e foi olhar outras coisas. Ficamos ali à noite inteira e depois fomos dormir na casa dos Wesley. Mais um dia havia terminado.


End file.
